


Lingerie

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, but it could be interpreted as polyamory or open relationships, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a catalyst to spark a change.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASwitchInHeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/gifts).



> This prompt (lingerie) is from a few weeks ago. Thank you for being patient and for being supportive as I got some writing mojo to finish it.

It was a normal day. That is, until Link accidentally discovered Rhett’s new layer.

Walking into their office, it wasn’t uncommon for Rhett to be on the floor doing stretches for his back or maybe in the middle of a yoga routine. Today, though, Link spotted something blue and lacy peeking above Rhett’s waistband. 

“Did you lose a bet or something with Jess last night?” Link teased as he walked to his standing desk. 

“What are you talkin’ about, man?” Rhett stood up, reaching his arms to stretch above his head. 

“Did you forget to do laundry and have to borrow from her?” Link watched Rhett’s face run bright red. “Shit, brother, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I didn’t mean to invade -"

“Stop apologizing, would ya? You were probably going to find out sooner or later.” Rhett was trying to not make a big deal out of it. 

Link’s imagination began to run wild. What did he mean  _ sooner or later _ ? Did Rhett want him to see it? The moment he began to entertain that idea, he realized Rhett meant when they had to change later for filming. He did not expect the surge of disappointment that made his stomach drop. 

Stevie walking into the doorway of their office disrupted his thoughts. 

“Hey guys, just thought I’d let you know they finished setting up early, so they’re ready whenever you are!” She left as quickly as she came. 

Rhett and Link turned towards each other, and silently agreed to head down to wardrobe. 

The entire way, Link’s hands were sweaty with nerves. Idly, he thought “this what it must be like to have Rhett’s hands.” Immediately he regretted thinking about those large hands, big enough to easily wrap around his wrists… his ankles…

Link stopped dead in his tracks,  _ what is going on? _

Not looking where he was going, Rhett bumped into his back. 

“Whoops! Sorry.” He brought a hand - one big, warm hand - to Link’s shoulder. Link flinched. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get down there, ‘kay?” Bristling down the stairs. 

Link made it to the dressing room first, braced himself against the countertop sitting beneath the mirrors. In the middle of trying to regulate his racing pulse from his seemingly-out-of-nowhere realization, Link heard the door latch close and the slide of a dead bolt. 

He looked over at a sheepish Rhett 

“Just making sure no one comes in and sees. I’d somehow forgotten it was a filming day when I was getting ready this morning.” Rhett was rambling, clearly nervous. A blush spreading all over his face, ears, and neck. 

“You’re safe in here, brother. I promise I won’t say nothing.” Seeing Rhett’s vulnerability made Link shift into Protector Mode. Rhett’s shaky exhale made the tension in the room dissipate a bit. 

Even so, there was still an awkward silence, but Link was determined to move past it. His plan was to press forward with changing. Pulling off his shirt, Link sorted through his side of their wardrobe, pulling a few plaid shirts off the rack. 

“What do you think about me wearing plaid today? I think it’s been months since I’ve worn one on camera…” he trailed off when looking where Rhett was standing for an opinion. 

Rhett was staring at his own reflection, shirt open and exposing a matching lacy blue bralette. Link’s eyes followed Rhett’s gaze, which were fixed on his own reflection. As soon as Rhett caught Link staring, he immediately covered himself again by closing his arms around his body. 

Without thinking, Link dropped the shirts and made his way to stand behind Rhett in large strides. 

“No,” Links voice barely above a whisper. Gripping Rhett’s forearms softly, he pushed them down to his sides. “Wow…”

He took his time admiring Rhett’s body, taking note of his heavy breathing. Was it nerves or something more? Link’s hands ghosted up Rhett’s arms all the way to his shoulders. Silently asking permission, Link finally raised his eyes to meet Rhett’s in the mirror. 

The nod was so slight, that if they hadn’t known each other they way they do - shared the bond they shared - it would have been imperceptible. 

Slowly, Link pushed the shirt off of Rhett’s body and onto the floor. Eyes glued to the mirror, drinking in all of Rhett. 

“You look beautiful… you  _ are  _ beautiful.” Link’s fingers working across Rhett’s shoulders on their own accord. 

“Link, you don’t -” Rhett tried to downplay Link’s affection. 

“Hush.” Link’s hand settled on Rhett’s left shoulder, thumb brushing along the lacy strap but careful to not slip under. “I really like this color on you.”

“...it was the closest I could find,” Rhett mumbles. Link was confused and was about to ask him to clarify when it dawned on him. 

His eyes. 

Rhett wanted his lingerie to match his eyes. 

Waves of protectiveness, admiration, and lust swept through his body. Not knowing what else to do, he took a half step back. He needed a moment to get his bearings in this new situation. 

Unfortunately, this gave Rhett the wrong impression and he started to close in on himself once more. 

“No, please, let me see you?” 

Rhett let out a shuddering breath, straightened his spine, and once again looked Link in the eyes via their reflection. This was new territory, and they both knew it, but for some reason it just felt  _ right _ . They were navigating it together, drawing lines on this new map.

Link’s hands traveled down Rhett’s sides, softly landing on his hips. His thumbs absentmindedly stroked the skin above Rhett’s jeans, itching to feel the lace beneath. 

“I want to see all of you.” His hands wrapped around Rhett’s body until they reached the button. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, yes, please,” Rhett consented and shallowly nodded his head. Delicately, Link popped the button and unzipped his jeans, careful to not touch skin. He wasn’t wholly successful, however, needing to grip at Rhett’s ankles to remove his shoes before his jeans came off.

As Link stood up, he couldn’t keep his focus on one particular place on Rhett’s now exposed body. His soft belly, his narrow hips, the freckles and hair scattered across his chest, and finally the shy expression on his face. 

_ Who knew the tallest man I know could look so little? _

“Wow, I, you’re…” Link couldn’t find the right words. After a silent, but tense, he finally settled on one. “...incredible.”

“You’re just saying that. I look ridiculous. Let’s just get changed and head to the set.” Rhett was clearly in denial and not comfortable being this vulnerable. So scared of rejection. 

“Dammit, Rhett. Just look at yourself, would ya?” Link took Rhett’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look at his own reflection. “This makes you look so soft and delicate and pretty. How I never noticed it before is a shame.”

Link absolutely loved the shade of pink blooming all across Rhett’s body, all because of his words, his open admiration, his presence. 

Surprising both of them, Rhett took Link’s hand that was on his jaw and moved it to his chest - effectively making Link feel him up. Link was gentle, took his time, letting his fingers rub the hard nubs beneath the soft lace. 

On his own accord, Rhett turned around. They both froze for a long moment. Somehow being face to face made this more real. Something could happen in the next few breaths that would jeopardize everything. 

Absolutely in awe, Link pressed up on his toes to plant a kiss on the corner of Rhett’s mouth. Rhett’s face was practically split in two with the brightest smile Link had ever seen on his face. 

“Believe me when I say this Rhett McLaughlin,” Link placed his hands on Rhett’s hips. “You.” He stepped into his space. “Are.” He hoisted him onto the counter. “Stunning.” His hands spread Rhett’s knees, walking between them. 

Rhett leaned back, stretching his chest, a sheen of sweat glistening in the lights from the lights on the mirror. Link leaned forward, licking a stripe from Rhett’s sternum all the way up his neck. Their bodies pressed together, Link could feel his own arousal reflected in Rhett’s. 

Both men were breathing heavily, intoxicated by the moment. Link couldn’t keep his hands off of Rhett’s body. It was like something snapped, and he couldn’t get enough. This was a long time coming. Who knew the catalyst would be blue delicate lace? 

An impatient call from beyond the door had the men stumbling, popping the bubble of this exciting moment. 

“Hey guys, you almost done? We need to get in and put on our costumes for the episode we’re shooting.” Ellie shouted from the other side of the dressing room door. 

Quickly and quietly, Link picked up a shirt from the pile he dropped earlier and put it on. While Rhett put on his jeans, Link grabbed a light blue jumper for Rhett, matching almost perfectly to what he was already wearing. Once they were both dressed, they headed for the door, Link pausing before opening it. 

“I’ll cancel our meetings for this afternoon. Wait for me in the loft in just the lingerie.” He turned around, pulled Rhett’s head down, and bit his earlobe. “I’m gonna fucking devour you.”

**Author's Note:**

> _not beta read_
> 
> Rhett's [bra and panties](http://www.macys.com/shop/product/b.temptd-by-wacoal-lace-kiss-sheer-bralette-bikini?ID=4685930)
> 
> [Come yell at me on tumblr!](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
